<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>But If You Break The Rules.... by The_Risen_Phoenix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397032">But If You Break The Rules....</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Risen_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Risen_Phoenix'>The_Risen_Phoenix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sharing Is Caring [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dante Makes It All Better, Dante Protects What's His, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Content, That's right Seph doesn't get a character tag because he is an asshole and doesn't deserve one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:09:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Risen_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Risen_Phoenix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante didn't like having to share V with others, but he would do it if that was what made him happy.<br/>Unfortunately, this other asshole doesn't seem to share the same sentiments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The story of the 'other relationship' Dante briefly mentioned V had been in, from 'Sharing Is Caring'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/V (Devil May Cry), V/Others</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sharing Is Caring [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1451473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>But If You Break The Rules....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p class="western">It was a bit of an off day for Dante; Vergil was off on yet another business trip, Nero was holed up actually studying (it might have had something to do with Kyrie storming into the house and dragging Nero up to his room by his ear, a bag laden with text books swinging ominously from her shoulder and murder in her eyes), and V being unavailable for the night. Again.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He could have stayed home with a beer and pizza, watching some B-grade movie on the TV and entertaining himself endlessly by taunting Nero, but he had felt an itch under his skin that urged him to get out of the house and <em>do something</em>. Dammit, V had spoiled him, and now Dante wasn't used to being alone at night. He knew the other man was seeing one other person seriously, but he'd been out of town on extended business for the last month, and so he hadn't been a crimp on V's time reccently.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">But he'd returned a week or so ago, and now he was being a bit of a possessive ass and wasn't sharing V. And ok, yeah Dante got it; the guy missed V and all that – who could blame him really, V was a treasure and if Dante didn't have to share him, he wouldn't – but it was getting ridiculous now. It had been ten days since Dante had last gotten the chance to see V, and he was starting to have withdrawals. No seriously, he was. Dante thought that if he didn't get to see V and have another taste of him soon, his balls might just fall off from just how full and aching they were; jerking off on his own just didn't compare to the hot, wet, warmth of sinking into V's body – his mouth or his arse.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">So with nothing better to do, and that annoying itch beneath his skin, Dante had headed out to his favourite club – the one he had met V at coincidentally. And no, that wasn't why it was his favourite club....well not the only reason; they also served really good strawberry shakes laced with vodka or rum. <em>And</em> they served free nuts at the bar; winning.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">As he walked into the dimly lit club, the bass thudding through his body heavily, Dante's eyes scanned the other patrons present. There were a few people sitting at the bar, what looked like a party of some sort – perhaps a bachelor’s party? – getting rowdy in one of the private booths upstairs, and a smatter of couples in the booths tucked along the walls beside the dance floor. It was as his eyes were glancing over the booths that Dante's eyes lit up in recognition. V was sitting there on his own, nursing a glass of what appeared to be a dark wine, another glass resting upon the table to indicate the presence of another not currently visible.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">With a pleased grin, Dante started to amble over towards the booth, pausing slightly when a tall, silver haired man slid in beside V, curling an arm around his waist, and pulling him into a messy kiss. Ah man, that was sort of hot, Dante mused, watching as their tongues tangled together messily. He hadn't really had a chance to ever see V with anyone else before, but if it was going to be as good as this, perhaps he should try to convince V to let him watch more often.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Waiting until the pair finally parted, V's mouth shiny with saliva, Dante sauntered forwards, a cocky swagger in his step. Coming up behind the booth, Dante reached out to tilt V's chin upwards, bending down to claim those tempting lips in greeting. There was a brief moment of resistance until V realised just who was kissing him, before he then melted wantonly into the kiss; a small moan rumbling in his chest.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Just who in the hell do you think you are?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Dante shivered pleasantly as he finally broke his kiss with V, taking in how his green eyes were blown wide with desire, before turning to look at the man sitting beside V. Well muscled – though leaner than his own muscled form – and from what he could tell from his seated position, pretty tall also; long, silvery hair and acid green eyes, slitted like a cat's and just as angry. Not bad V, Dante thought to himself with a huff of amusement; it would appear you have a type.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Dante?” V's voice broke the stare down between the other two men, the stranger's gaze murderous, while Dante's was faintly amused and more than a little lustful.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Hey V, fancy meeting you here tonight. Mind if I join you?” Dante didn't even wait for an answer before he was nudging V sideways gently, sliding into the booth with the pair. He ignored the furious look being shot at him from across the table, winding his arm around V's shoulder and drawing him close. “So, who's your friend here?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">If the room was quieter, the music and chatter muted or non existent, Dante was sure he would be able to hear the sound of the other man grinding his teeth to dust. He idly wondered just how much force was necessary for someone to actually shatter their teeth, and mentally calculated whether or not tall, silver and angry would achieve the feat tonight.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Ah yes, this is Seph. We've been seeing one another for about....?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Four months.” Seph cut in, tugging V out of Dante's hold and laying a possessive hand around his waist. Dante's eyes narrowed dangerously when he saw the brief wince V tried to hide, as those long, pale fingers dug into his side harshly.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Four months.” V repeated. “And Seph, this is Dante...”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Been seeing him for over six months now bucko,” Dante stated, a slightly feral gleam to his eye, as though to state 'I got here first, so there.' The term bucko was also used just to see how much he could irritate the other man, and by the scowl painting his face and turning the obviously handsome man ugly, Dante was pretty sure it was working very effectively.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Yes, well that's good for you. But V and I are having some private time together now, so if you would just...” Seph made shooing motions with his hands, not even bothering to look to make sure Dante left, before engaging V in conversation once more.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Or how's about we all just sit here together and have a grand ole time sharing V's company?” Dante interrupted the conversation once more.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“I'm going to have to decline the....<em>pleasure</em> of your company Dentro.” Seph replied, running derisive eyes over Dante's form. “I'm sure you will be able to find ample entertainment elsewhere however.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Dante grinned widely at Seph's mocking words, not at all bothered about the butchering of his name; not when he knew that it meant he was getting to the other man. He knew that he shouldn't be riling the other man up like this, and V was probably going to be pretty upset with Dante later about it; but there was just something about this guy that rubbed him wrong. That and he really, really wanted to spend some time with V even if it wasn't alone. This guy had been hogging V all to himself, and it was time he learnt to share. Sharing was caring after all, and there was plenty of V to go around.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“How about we ask V what he wants instead?” Dante suggested innocently, turning wide blue eyes upon the lithe man who had fallen silent between them.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Seph turned expectant green eyes upon V's form, a smug smirk spreading across his face when, after a brief hesitation, V reluctantly turned Dante's offer down.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“I'm sorry Dante, but not tonight. You know I'm wary of bringing two partners together like this. But I promise that I will come around tomorrow, and we can do whatever you like then ok?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Dante wasn't particularly happy with the compromise, but he wasn't going to kick up a fuss. Not with V's pleading eyes begging him to agree; and besides, it would be nice to have V all to himself tomorrow anyway. They could go out for dinner maybe, and catch a movie before heading back to one of their houses to reacquaint themselves with each other's bodies. Yeah that sounded like a great idea to Dante, even if he was disappointed not be to able to have V that night.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Yeah sure V. Sounds good.” Dante slid out of the booth, but not before leaving one last lingering kiss goodbye upon V's parted lips, making sure to keep eye contact with Seph the entire time.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Once out of the booth, Dante dejectedly made his way over to the bar to order something hard and strong, throwing it back with barely a grimace at the burn. From the corner of his eye, Dante watched the two in the booth interact, a small frown marring his face as he took in the tense atmosphere between them. Seph seemed to be waving his hands angrily around, nearly smacking into V on numerous occasions, while V seemed to be trying to calm the other man down; with limited success.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">They must have sorted something out while he was ordering another drink,because when he next looked over Seph was exiting the booth sooner than Dante would have expected, pulling V up also and lead him towards the dance floor. Eager to watch his lover strut his stuff, Dante was confused and worried as Seph took control of V's body, moulding it to his own, and moving it as he pleased, hands digging possessively into V.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Dante wasn't able to see the look upon V's face, buried as it was in the crook of Seph's neck – and held there quiet firmly, he noted sourly – but the stiff way V moved and the way his hands kept clenching into fists....Dante got the sneaking suspicion that he wasn't at all happy with his current situation.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Two songs. That's how long V held out for, finally pushing himself against Seph's chest until he forcefully removed himself from his hold, turning to stride angrily from the dance floor towards the bar. Dante perked up happily at that, sure that V was going to come join him, even if momentarily for a drink or two, but Seph caught a hold of his arm before he took more than five steps. Angry words seemed to be exchanged between the two, but without somehow getting close to the pair unnoticed, there was no way for Dante to hear what they were saying. But considering the fact that Seph ended up leading V out of the club not five minutes later, he was going to assume that they had worked things out between them.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Lifting his hand and signalling the bartender for another drink, Dante could at least console himself with the knowledge that V was all his the next night.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Boy this sharing thing was harder than he had thought it would be. An image of V's face flashed in his mind, pulling a smile from Dante's pursed lips, and he couldn't help but chuckle helplessly. He was more than worth it though.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Dante tugged irritatedly at the collar of his shirt, groaning as he struggled to pretend that he didn't feel as though the stiff cotton was strangling him, the knotted tie feeling more like a hangman's noose than a stylish accessory, the longer it remained fastened around his neck. He wasn't sure why he'd had the great idea to wear a shirt and tie, for his date with V; but he'd wanted to surprise his lover by treating him to a special meal out.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">It wasn't usual for Dante to go all out like this – dressing up and making reservations at a fancy restaurant....well, fancy for Dante anyway – but he had felt like spoiling V for once. Plus, Dante knew that although V was happy enough to spend time with Dante simply watching movies at home with a few pizzas or even going out to a club or two, he also knew that V liked to dress up and have a night out on the town occassionally. Sometimes Dante worried that V might grow tired of him and his less refined ways, and would leave him for someone better. Maybe someone more like Seph; he'd seem pretty refined, in that snobbily dressed, holier than thou way of his.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He was abruptly pulled from his thoughts as the doorbell rang and Dante leapt forwards, nearly yanking the door from it's hinges in his hurry to open it, a smile of welcome already spread across his face. V stood on the other side of the door dressed to kill as usual, soft smile already aimed towards him. Dante could feel saliva pool in his mouth as he stared at V's exposed collarbones, a smirk rising to his lips as he saw the faint marks hidden just below the collar of V's shirt. He briefly thought to tease V about them, but held back as he didn't want to bring up that other asshole when he had V all to himself right now.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Instead, he gestured V towards the taxi he had called for earlier, wrapping his arm around his waist territorially as they slid into the back; giving the taxi driver the gimlet eye when he caught the other man staring at his lover. V had looked slightly surprised when Dante had given the name of the restaurant that he had made reservations at, and Dante had answered his questioning look with a cheeky wink.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">It was as they were eating their mouthwatering meals – though much too small, especially for the exorbitant price in Dante's opinion – that Dante started to notice that things were a little....<em>off</em> with V.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Like when they had walked into the restaurant, Dante had once again held V close to himself; pride at being seen with such a handsome partner making him preen and want to show him off. And by being so close to V, Dante had been able to notice the slight hitch in his step, the way that his normally effortlessly graceful movements seemed a little more forced and uncomfortable for him. The same had happened as he took his seat at the table, the slight wince that crossed his face enough to let Dante know that he was feeling a little sore. But well, that wasn't anything too unusual really; and in the end he had put it down to V and Seph having a bit of a wild night.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">But then V hadn't been able to hide the slight moue of pain that had crossed his face as he had taken a sip of his water, and that had drawn Dante's eyes back towards V's neck. Still though, he could not see any markings there besides the half hidden mark, though if he stared a little harder, it did look like it ended a little suspiciously; almost like it was being covered up somehow.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Dante then took notice that V wasn't really speaking that much that night either, and ok yeah he wasn't the most chatty of people, but he usually engaged more than he was at the moment. Could his throat be hurting him perhaps, Dante wondered. But....if that were the case, and combined with the suspiciously disappearing marks that made his stomach tighten for some reason, well the conclusions he was drawing were not looking good.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">His suspicions were pretty much solidified in his mind the moment V stumbled as he rose from the table, Dante catching a hold of his arm to help steady him. V hadn't made a sound, but his teeth had dug painfully into his lower lip instead – his lower lip that was split, the bright gloss he was wearing hiding the wound, his teeth digging in causing it to bleed slightly. Glancing down at the point where his hand wrapped around V's wrist, Dante could see where his shirt sleeve had ridden up, the marks decorating V's pale skin unmistakable.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">If the panicked look upon V's face meant anything, Dante knew that the other man realised he had seen the marks and, given the events of the night before, suspected how he had acquired them. V jerked his hand from Dante's hold, and turned on his heel without a word, hurrying towards the men's room without a backwards glance.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Not trusting V to try to pull a runner on him, Dante followed him to the toilets and waited in the quiet hall for him to re-emerge. V had looked resigned upon seeing him waiting there, but thankfully there had not been a moment of hesitation in returning to his side. Pushing down his wildly swirling emotions, Dante feigned calm as he led them back to their table and called for the check. He pasted on a congenial smile for the doorman as he ushered V out of the restaurant, all the while he ground his teeth together in frustration, desperate to get V back home to find out what had happened – screw going to the movies and finally getting some, this was much more important.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The taxi ride home was silent and tension filled the car, even the driver remaining silent under the weight of Dante's mood. V shifted restlessly in his seat, only managing to still when Dante reached out and threaded their fingers together tightly.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Dante removed his coat as he entered his house, watching as V stiffly strode past him, pausing in the entrance to the lounge area. He hated the way V flinched as his hands landed upon his shoulders to removed his coat, and hated even more the apologetic look that he wore as he turned to face him. Hanging the coats on the hook by the door, Dante stepped forwards and lightly took a hold of V's hand, leading them both into the lounge. Upon entering the room, he released his hold and sat down on the couch, wanting V to feel free to pick where he sat; even if he really wanted him beside him, he wouldn't force V if he wasn't comfortable. The tight feeling in his chest released slightly as V settled in beside him, body tilted towards him slightly.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“V...” Dante honestly wasn't sure where to start this conversation; and the knowledge that he really didn't have a say in V's other relationships wasn't helping him either. Maybe this was just all some big understanding....yeah right. Dante couldn't even convince himself of that theory.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Dante....it's...it's fine ok? It's not what you think.” V fidgeted where he sat, eyes downcast to avoid looking into Dante's painfully worried blue eyes.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“What I think V,” Dante stated slowly, words clipped and angrier than he meant them to be. “Is that Seph hurt you last night.” Dante reached out to unbottun V's shirt sleeves and tugging them higher, the dark purpled rings surrounding his wrists both unsurprising but soul crushingly destructive all the same. “You can't mean to tell me that you asked for this, can you?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">V flinched at the touch, his wrists still swollen and painful from the punishing anger of Seph's attentions the night previous. He swallowed heavily, throat working overtime, as he gasped for air as the weight of the events of the night prior finally came crashing down upon him.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“I..I...” V gasped, hands clutching at his chest painfully. “He was so angry that you were there; so angry that I agreed to meet with you tonight. He just wouldn't stop when I told him no, just held me tighter so that I couldn't get away.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He could see how V's eyes started to glaze over with a sheen of un-shed tears that he refused to let fall, and with a muffled curse, Dante pulled the other into his arms, holding him tightly.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry V. I didn't mean for this to happen to you. It's all my fault that this happened.” Dante murmured into V's dark hair, his own breath catching in his chest, mind blaming himself for his lover's pain.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“No it's... it's not your fault Dante.” V hiccuped through a stifled sob. “He, he never really liked me seeing others – didn't really ever take to the whole sharing thing, even if he wasn't the first I was already seeing – but before now it hadn't really been an issue. But he's always been possessive, and well even a little scary when I don't agree with what he wants. But I was scared to leave him; scared that you would leave me too, and that I would end up all alone again.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Dante threaded is fingers through V's dark locks, holding the trembling man close against his chest where his rapidly beating heart lay. He wanted to kill Seph for making V feel like this, wanted to repay every mark he could see upon V's pale skin twofold to the other man, and to fill him with the same fear that he had instilled within V. And he would, Dante promised himself. He would hunt down that bastard and show him not a single shred of mercy as he begged upon his knees for Dante to stop....but not now. No, now was not the time. Now was the time to hold V in his arms and reassure him that he wasn't going to leave. The time to take care of him and show him just how much he cared for him. And to think, Dante had worried that V would get bored and leave him, when all along V had been terrified of the same thing.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“V....hey V come on look at me yeah?” Dante tilted V's head up from where he had buried it in his neck, hiding from the world, his earnest gaze boring into V's reddened eyes. “I don't have any plans to leave you, and even if you ask me to go, I will beg and plead with to you change your mind. I care for you a lot, and even if I have to share you with a hundred other partners, I will continue to be here waiting for my turn to be with you again. I promise that I will never let you be alone ever again ok?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">V's eyes started watering again as they darted over Dante's face, searching for the truth behind his words. Dante knew the moment that V realised he meant every word he had said, when a soft, trembling smile tilted the corner of his lips. “I'll break up with Seph in the morning.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“That is relieving to hear.” Dante responded with a sigh of relief. “Now let's get you cleaned up and into bed. You look like you can do with the rest.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Standing from the couch, V still held in his arms, Dante magnanimously ignored V's light teasing about getting him into bed, and headed towards the bathroom. With gentle hands Dante stripped V's clothes from his body and then his own, leading him into the already steaming shower. Using a wash cloth to remove the concealer from V's skin; another flare of rage igniting in his chest as the clearly hand shaped bruises around V's neck were revealed in all of their painful glory.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">V's breath hitched slightly as the cloth ran over the bruises, eyes screwing closed tightly as though scared to see Dante's reaction. So instead of losing his temper and screaming for Seph's blood, Dante swallowed down his anger and shifted the cloth to run over the scratch marks clawed into V's back, cleaning up the small clots of blood that V had been unable to reach himself.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Once Dante was satisfied that V's body was fully cleansed of that asshole's taint, he tilted his head back and proceeded to wash V's hair. By the time Dante turned the water off and wrapped the younger man in a fluffy towel, V's eyes had begun to droop and Dante led him by the hand towards his bed. V followed docilely along behind him, eyes at half mast as he crawled beneath the covers. He made a small noise of dissent as Dante pulled away, causing him to laughingly tell him he was just turning out the lights, before he too slipped beneath the covers, V almost immediately plastered against his side.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Honestly to tell the truth, Dante hadn't intended to have sex with V after everything that he had been through the night before and their emotional talk tonight, but V had practically begged him, asking Dante to <em>'make him forget' 'please just take away the memory of his touch' </em>even as he shifted to lie atop of him, grinding their groins together almost clumsily. The words were spoken with such desperation – such <em>need</em>, and not just a sexual need – that Dante couldn't refuse V's plea, though he didn't allow V to go as hard and fast as he seemed hellbent on going.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Instead, Dante slowed everything down; focusing on kissing each and every inch of V's exposed skin – gently touching his lips against every mark and scratch left upon his body – before returning to taste his mouth again and again. His hands stroked V into a frenzy of desire, holding the other down to stop him from hurting himself as he writhed upon the bed, but never hard enough to bruise – V had enough marks upon his skin already, but they could discuss at another time if that was something V wanted. By the time Dante slipped in his first finger past V's pinkened hole, the other lay flushed and panting against the sheets, the only thing escaping his mouth moans and broken cries of Dante's name.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">One finger became two, and temptation sank her teeth firmly into Dante; his head dipping down to lap at V's entrance as he spread him wide open upon his fingers. His tongue delved in deeply inside of V, stroking along his quivering walls and catching upon his stretched rim, the dark musky flavour pushing his desire to even further heights. He withdrew his tongue, much to V's disappointment, when he added the third finger, dipping down once more to suck the skin just behind his balls.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Crooking his fingers slightly, Dante basked in V's scream of pleasure, making sure to abuse that pleasurable spot inside of the other man. Dante let out a groan when V tangled his fingers in his hair and pulled him back up his body, crashing their lips together and devouring him. V groaned as the taste of blood and his own dark musk flooded his mouth, a single hand creeping down to grasp at Dante's rock hard cock and trying to line it up with his entrance.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Dante ignored the discontented growl V let loose as he pulled away slightly, an admonishing look upon his face as he reached for both lube and a condom, quickly applying both to himself, lest he explode from merely the friction of V rubbing off against his thigh. Dante knew what V had been trying to aim for, and if it was something that he really wanted, they could discuss that at another time also, just not in the heat of the moment when their heads were clouded with lust.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Slinging V's legs around his waist, Dante proceeded to then slowly push into him, the tightness and unconscious way V clenched around him almost enough to finish things before they even got started. It took almost all of Dante's willpower not to come as soon as he bottomed out, made harder by the blissful look painted across V's face beneath him. With a faintly trembling hand, Dante used his thumb to brush the smear of red that trickled from V's split lip.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">V reached up to wrap his arms around his shoulders then, pulling them closer together, legs tightening around his hips to pull Dante in deeper. When Dante's head rested beside V's own, a single command was given.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Move.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Their pace started out slowly, and for once, it never quite moved much further than that. There was something different about the way they came together that night; less fucking, and more akin to something deeper. Dante was loathe to say 'making love' the words sounding cheap and cliché in his own mind, but he couldn't deny the wealth of feeling they could both sense as their bodies rocked together.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Dante's hands cradled V's head as he thrust into him, their lips parting only to gasp for breath or to loosen a cry of ecstasy that could not be held back. One of V's hands was hooked around Dante's shoulders still, but the other had trailed down to cup the side of his face, keeping him close even as he tore his mouth away; a cry of absolute pleasure bursting forth as he came between them, body clenching down upon Dante and sending him over the edge also.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">They lay panting against one another, bodies still connected intimately, sharing slow kisses when their breaths finally began to slow. Dante pulled out of V slowly, tossing the condom into the bin and wiping his lover down with some wipes he kept in the dresser. He then climbed back into bed, smiling softly as V seemed to be already knocked out, and pulled him so that he lay sprawled across his chest.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Dante was on the very edge of sleep when V's quiet voice brought him back to wakefulness, his heart clenching as he registered his words.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“You promise?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Dante didn't need V to clarify what he meant by that question, and he didn't hesitate to pull V even closer to himself. Laying a kiss upon V's damp hair, Dante responded the only way he could. “I promise V.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">A single drop of moisture hit Dante's chest after he uttered his words, and he cupped the back of V's head gently as V pressed lips against Dante's chest where his heart beat steadily. Not another word was spoken, and they both fell asleep holding each other; secure in the knowledge that they would not wake up alone.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Dante stood before the innocent looking door; dark stained wood with a green frame, the number '7' painted in white around eye level. Even the tiny, circular peek hole that was pretty much naught but unless for most people.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Taking in a deep, steadying breath, he raised his hand to knock; the hard raps echoing inside of the house loudly. Silence met his ears, and for a moment Dante's face scrunched up in consternation as he began to wonder if perhaps the other man was not home. Before he could question himself further, shuffling footsteps and an angrily grumbling voice calling out reached him, making his face shift expressions once more.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Yes?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Confused brows furrow above bright green eyes, staring at the somewhat familiar man before him.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Hello Staph.” Dante almost cooed, lips pulling back from his already barred teeth in a feral smile. “I was just in the neighbourhood, and I thought I would drop by for a little...chat.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Dante cracked the knuckles on one hand, shifting his grip to crack the other set also, staring at the slightly taller man with hellfire burning behind his cool blue eyes. Satisfaction washed over Dante, as he watched how the beginnings of fear sparked to life in those acid green eyes, his pupils expanding as his breath started to come heavier.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">His hand shot out to catch the rapidly closing door, pushing his way past the other man, and letting the door falling closed behind him with an ominous click.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haha yes Dante does change Seph's name to call him a bacteria.<br/>All's fair in love and war right? Plus Seph had already butchered Dante's name so now they're even.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>